


Mr.

by delreyhp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delreyhp/pseuds/delreyhp
Summary: They were co-workers. They had to keep it professional... at work.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. New recruit

“Good day innit, Miss Hearst?” Cedric greeted, from behind his desk.

“Shut up, Ced.” Diana retorted, walking to her desk a few feet next to his.

The girl had woke up late, _again._ She did this quite often. She had gotten plenty of warnings to show up to work on time, so she didn’t get to do her usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, got dressed, used the chimney to leave her apartment to work right after. She had no time to use the loo, brush her hair, or get a cup of coffee. Nor was she a morning person.

“Merlin,” He muttered. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Diana slammed the pile of papers on her desk, along with her purse on her office chair. “I’ll tell you what’s got my knickers in a twist! I woke up late, again! No time to brush my hair! No time to use the loo! And no time to make a cup of coffee!”

“Why didn’t you just buy one?” 

Diana glared at him. If looks could kill, Cedric Diggory would be dead right now. “Oh gee, thanks Ced! I would’ve never thought to do that! Honestly, what would I do without you?” She stood there for a few seconds of silence, while Cedric sat at his desk, lips in a thin line, waiting for Diana to start yelling. “Are you bloody stupid! I had no time to buy a cup of coffee either! And I don’t have any fucking pain relievers to get rid of this headache! I blame it all on that stupid bloody alarm clock!” 

During her rant, the door to their shared office had opened, revealing Theodore Nott in a grey suit, paired with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. He walked in with his briefcase in one hand and the other wrapped around his wand. His wand was pointed to the cardboard cup carrier floating. The cup carrier held three cups of coffee. Diana prayed to Godric Gryffindor that one of those cups belonged to her.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked, grabbing the carrier from the air and lowering his wand.

“No,” Diana placed her hand on her hip, trying her best to look as calm as possible. All she wanted to do was run to Theo’s table, grab a cup, and chug the warm caffeine. “I see you brought coffee.”

“Mhm.” He mumbled, paying no attention to the girl practically ready to pay him for a sip of coffee. 

“Who’s it for?” 

Cedric smiled from his chair as he watched the desperate girl practically crumble with no caffeine. 

“Me, Cedric, and I have this extra cup, don’t know who to give it to. Maybe I’ll give it to Granger, she looked grumpy this morning.” Theo said, sorting out the papers on his desk.

“Theodore!” Diana pleaded. She knew what he was doing.

Theodore chuckled as he walked towards the two with a cup in both hands. He placed a cup on Cedric’s desk as Cedric muttered a small “Thank you, mate.” He then walked to Diana, holding out the cup for her. The girl practically snatched the cup out of his hand and took a huge sip.

She let out a small hum of satisfaction, before walking up to Theo and kissing his face like a grandmother whenever she visited her grandchildren. She pecked both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his temple, leaving red lipstick stains on his face.

“Honestly Theo, what would I do without you?” She said, patting his cheek lightly. She walked past him to the door, pushed it open, and walked through the halls smiling and muttering small greetings to everyone who said hello to her.

She got to the elevator and waited patiently until she got to her desired floor location. She stepped out of the elevator, doing the same smiling and greeting bullshit. She hated how everyone was so polite this early in the morning. She was only being nice because she finally had her coffee.

Diana walked to an office, opening the door, and walking in. Hermione was at her desk, sorting out her supplies as she usually did when she arrived to work. Ginny was sitting on Hermione’s desk, rambling on about only Merlin knows.

“Any of you have a hairbrush? I was in a rush, couldn't brush mine, and forgot to fetch my own.” Diana explained, walking to Hermione's desk and placing her cup of coffee next to the stack of papers.

“Yeah, it’s in my bag,” Hermione said, pointing to her purse sitting down on the chair on the other side of her desk.

Diana walked over to the chair and pulled the red hairbrush out of Hermione's brown purse. She parted her hair into two and pulled it in front of each side of her shoulders. She started brushing one side from the bottom, working her way up to the top of her roots. 

“Okay so, before you rudely walked in, ” Ginny started. Diana rolled her eyes playfully while brushing her hair. “I was telling Hermione that Harry and I are hosting a small get-together. Just us and a couple of friends.”

“For?” Diana asked, setting the brush back in Hermione's purse and grabbing all her hair in her hands.

“Well, I think we can agree that we've all had a pretty busy week... And we should relax, have fun, perhaps have a few drinks.”

Diana chuckled, grabbing her wand out off her skirt band to secure her bun, while small pieces of hair fell to the front of her face. She moved the strands of hair out of her eyes and looked up at Ginny. “Well if there are drinks, count me in.” 

Diana grabbed her coffee off the desk and headed for the door to get back to her office. 

“Wait, Di,” Hermione called. Diana stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at Hermione. “I heard there's a new recruit and they're getting placed in your office.” The curly-haired girl smirked.

Diana's eyes widened. “Really? Do you know who it is? Is it a girl? Oh please be a girl.” 

Hermione giggled. “Oh, Ginny and I know who it is.” The two girls shared a mischievous look.

Diana shook her head, commanding for an answer. 

“Go to your office and find out for yourself,” Ginny hummed. 

Diana immediately turned around and made her way back to her office. She walked through the office, same smiling and greeting bullshit, got in the elevator, did the same thing to the people on her office floor, and walked into her office to see Theodore leaning on Cedric’s desk as they laughed about something. No sight of their new recruit. 

Theodore and Cedric’s heads turned to her as she closed the door with a confused look plastered on her face. 

“Ah, less grumpy?” Theodore teased.

Diana walked over to them. “Where’s the new recruit?” 

“On his way actually, he should be here right about-” Cedric started. Diana was about to cut him off when she heard the word “he”, but instead he got cut off by their office door opening. All three of their heads turned to see their boss walking in with someone behind him. “Now,” Cedric mumbled, smirking at Diana and standing up from his chair.

“Mr. Diggory, Mr. Nott, Miss Hearst,” The bald man with a bushy brown mustache greeted. “Mr. Malfoy, our new recruit. You four will be sharing this office, I suppose you all know each other from school.” 

“Of course, Mr. Windsor. Draco and I are actually best mates.” Theodore said, raising his eyebrows at Draco. Draco smirked at his friend.

“That's great to hear, Mr. Nott. I see you and Miss Hearst have been getting friendly as well.” Mr. Windsor said, referring to the red lipstick marks plastered all around Theodore’s face. The four men turned their heads to Diana who put her head down, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh, you bloody idiot!” Theo exclaimed, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box sitting on Cedric’s desk, and rubbing his face violently with the soft fabric. 

Diana shrugged. “Hey, it's lipstick, it's not going to stay on.” 

Mr. Windsor raised his eyebrows at Diana before huffing. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, come with me, please. I need to show you a few things before you get to work.” 

The man headed for the door and Draco followed behind, glaring at Theo over his shoulder before shutting the door.

“Malfoy,” Diana announced. “Our new recruit is Malfoy. And you guys knew?”

“I didn't actually,” Theodore said, still wiping the red paste off of his face. “But even if I did, I wouldn't have told you.”

“It's just lipstick, Theo.”

“Yeah well, you try explaining that to Mr. Windsor.” He spat, pulling the tissue away from his face and looking at the red lipstick smeared all over it. The once white tissue, was now red. “Now he probably thinks we’re shagging!”

“There was lipstick in friendly places, Nott. Anyone who’d think _we_ were _ever_ shagging must be mental!”

Cedric stood in one spot, quietly chuckling to himself at the banter in front of him. Before Theo could come back with a remark, the silver-blonde-haired man walked in, saying goodbye to someone before shutting the door.

Diana rolled her eyes at his presence. Honestly, what was he doing here? She thought that he'd already had enough money from family inheritance, why would he be working at the Ministry?

“Why are you all staring at me like you don't know who I am?” Malfoy said, setting his briefcase on his desk.

Theo chuckled, before doing that hand grab that men do before pulling each other into a hug.

“Congrats mate, you got the job.” Cedric congratulated him, friendly. Diana furrowed her eyebrows at this.

After the traumatizing battle, Draco Malfoy became a whole different person. He dropped the whole bullying persona along with the blood and house supremacist bullshit and befriended everyone. Of course, everyone was a little vague about it, especially Harry and Ron, but the more they hung around Malfoy, the more they saw how much he truly did change. 

He had yet to befriend Diana though. The two were as bad as him and Potter. Of course, no one knew this but, Draco had been bullying and teasing Diana all because he had a little crush. The crush had faded away a bit when he realized that the half-blood Gryffindor would never like him knowing that, at the time, he didn't like her house nor her blood status. 

But looking at her right in front of him, just a few feet across the room, he remembered why he fancied the girl so much. _She was gorgeous._

He noticed she was wearing a pencil skirt. _God did he love pencil skirts._ Draco Malfoy was, what people call, an ass guy. Of course, he loved breasts, but he preferred gawking at women’s bottoms more.

“Hearst.” Draco greeted.

“Malfoy.” Diana said, in a monotone voice. There was a few seconds of silence. Draco had a smirk on his face as Diana glared at him. Cedric looked back and forth at them, practically feeling the tension radiating off of them.

“Well, this is awkward...” Theo said, breaking the silence. Cedric looked away from the two, turning his attention to Theo.

Draco and Diana however, kept their eyes on each other, staring at each other in two completely different ways. 

Diana stared at him in pure anger and hatred. She didn’t want him here. If she could, she would switch offices with anyone. Anywhere to get away from Malfoy. 

Draco stared at Diana in hunger and lust. If Diggory and Nott weren’t in the room, he’d run over to her like an animal chasing its prey. He wanted to bend her over her desk and have her scream out his name until the whole building could hear. He wanted to pound his whole length into her and watch her pretty green eyes roll to the back of her head. He wanted to finger her slowly while kissing her until she could hardly kiss back because she was moaning too much. But he controlled himself. He had to.

Diana was the first to break their eye contact. She walked past the three men and walked out the door to go use the bathroom. She hadn't had her morning pee and she just finished her coffee, only making her bladder weaker.

While she walked out, Draco kept his eyes on her. Specifically her bum. He watched as her bum jiggled slightly with every step she took. 

“Hey mate, I think your drooling.” Theo teased. 

“Oh shut up,” Draco spat. “The lipstick, huh?”

“I told her. I fucking told her.” Theo scoffed, looking at Cedric. Cedric snickered.

“Mate if you want kisses from Diana, get her a cup of coffee every morning. She's very grumpy without one.” Cedric suggested.

“Noted,” Draco mumbled. “I still can't believe she's that oblivious. I was practically eye-fucking her just now.”

“That’s Hearst for you,” Cedric announced, walking around his desk. “No wonder she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw, not very bright that one.”

“I say you make a move at Potter’s,” Theo suggested.

“What's going on at Potter’s?” Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Ginny and he are hosting a small get-together. Just us and a couple of friends. And Hearst being friends with every Gryffindor to exist, of course, she’s going to be there.” Cedric said.

“Please,” Draco scoffed. “I’ll be making a move any chance I get, you two just wait.”


	2. Adrian Pucey

“Goodbye, Tony. You have a nice night as well!” Diana said to one of her co-workers, opening the door to her office. 

Ever since Diana had left the office, she never came back. She and Ginny had snuck into Hermione’s office, chatting and doing their work in there.

“Where were you?” Cedric asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

“With Ginny and Hermione.” She said, walking over to her desk and gathering her stuff.

“May I ask why?” He asked.

“Ask all the questions you want but I will be answering none,” Diana said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. “Have a nice night, boys.”

And just like that, she walked out of the office and to the elevator. Theo and Cedric started up a conversation about what kind of alcoholic drinks to bring to Harry’s gathering at his house, while Draco had collectively grabbed all his things and speed-walked out of the office, chasing after Diana to the elevator.

Diana had said goodbye to everyone she passed by. However, this time, she didn’t fake a smile. She was leaving work, meaning she could finally go home and rest. She had stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the last floor where the Floo Network was located. 

Before the door could shut fully, a hand was placed on one of the doors, pushing it slightly so it could open back up on its own. Diana furrowed her eyebrows. The doors parted away slowly, revealing the platinum boy. Diana mentally rolled her eyes at this.

Draco stepped in, standing a few inches next to Diana. They both looked forward, standing there in silence.

“How’re you spending your night, Miss Hearst?” Draco asked, still looking forward. Diana turned her head and looked at the side of his face. When she realized he wasn’t looking at her, she turned her head back to look forward as well.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would.”

When Diana turned her head to look at him, this time he was looking at her as well. He had a slight smirk on his face. 

“Well,” Diana exhaled, turning her head away from him and looking forward and the silver elevator doors. “Just run a hot bath and go to sleep right after, nothing special.” 

Draco scoffed, then sighed. “What a shame we’ll be bathing alone and not together.”

Diana’s eyebrows furrowed and she turned to look at him again. Of course, his head was facing straight forward again. Before she could say anything, the elevator doors opened.

“Have a nice bath, Miss Hearst.” Draco said, stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the Floo Network and disappearing.

Diana was frozen for a couple of seconds, mouth gaped open slightly. She thought she was dreaming because no way on Earth, would Draco Malfoy call it a shame that he wasn't bathing with her. 

She stumbled slightly to the Floo Network before disappearing. When she got to her apartment, she was still dumbfounded. She quickly put away her things and grabbed her clothes for her bath.

The rest of the night, Diana had thought about what Draco said. 

_What a shame we’ll be bathing alone and not together._

Diana fell asleep that night, replaying that scene in her head over and over again. Suddenly, she wasn't so stoked about it being her day off tomorrow. Then she remembered — the party. She assumed Draco would be there since he and Potter were buddy-buddy now. 

If Draco Malfoy wanted to tease, then so could she.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Di, come in!” Harry greeted, stepping aside and gesturing for her to walk in. 

“Hello, Harry.” She greeted back, smiling and walking into Harry and Ginny’s flat.

Harry shut the door after she walked in, locking it and turning around to face her. “You’re a bit late.”

“What can I say? I take forever getting ready.”

“Diana!” Cedric shouted. He walked to her and kissed her cheek, pulling back a couple seconds later. Diana scrunched her nose at the liquor on his lips, getting her cheek wet. “Ah, I missed you. Do you want a drink? There’s drinks. Here, here’s my drink.” 

Diana chuckled at him, wiping the wet liquid off her face with the back of her hand. Of course, Cedric was already drunk. “No thank you, Ced. I’ll get my own.”

“Well, c’mon everyone’s over here.” Cedric put his arm around Diana’s shoulders, pulling her to the living room. Everyone sat at the couch, conversing with each other and drinking.

She noticed Draco sitting next to Ron. She cleared her throat when she locked eyes with him, recalling the elevator incident. She quickly looked away when she heard her name being called.

“Di, you’re finally here!” Ginny called from the couch. She placed her beer bottle on the coffee table placed in front of her before standing up. She got up and walked over to Diana, engulfing her in a tight hug.

Diana hugged back. She chuckled at the way that everyone greeted and hugged her as if they hadn’t just seen each other at work the other day. 

“I can’t tell if you guys are drunk or if you’re just excited to see me.” She teased.

“A little bit of both.” Theo said, walking up from behind Ginny and pulling Diana into his arms. He leaned his head down, planting a sloppy kiss onto her cheek.

“Okay, enough with the hugs and sloppy kisses!” She exclaimed, pushing him off and wiping her cheek once again.

“Oh c’mon, just one more.”

Diana furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over Theo’s shoulder and saw Adrian. Adrian Pucey; an old crush the girl had back at Hogwarts. They’ve didn’t really talk much since he was 2 years above her. But, they were somewhat friends once they got over their little rivalry.

“Adrian,” The girl exclaimed, surprised. “What’re you doing here?”

The boy pulled her into a tight hug. “What? I cant visit my old friends?”

She pulled away from the hug, taking a quick look at him. The tall man in front of her looked like he wasn’t aging at all. In fact, he still looked the same as he did in her second year and his fourth year. 

“Wow, look at you. You haven’t aged one bit, have you?” Diana admired him. Draco’s nose flared and his jaw tightened in jealousy. Ron noticed this and nudged Draco’s arm with his elbow. Draco looked up at Ron — who had a smirk on his face, and scoffed at the redheads teasing.

“Yeah, you’re one to talk. Look at little Diana, still looks the same since her first year at Hogwarts.” Theo teased, pinching her cheek. Diana scrunched her nose and swatted his hand away in response. 

Harry walked towards the group of reunited old-schoolmates. He enjoyed this. The last time most of the people in this room were surrounding each other, was when Draco spat the word “Mudblood” at Hermione. 

Draco, Adrian, Blaise, and Theodore, along with a few other Slytherin’s, were on one side, chuckling at the group of people standing across from them. Harry and Hermione were groaning and struggling while holding back Ron from jumping on top of Malfoy and knocking him out with a couple hard punches to the face. Diana was being held back by Cedric, digging her feet in the grass and attempting to wiggle her arms out of his grip. Being the supportive brothers they are, Fred and George were cheering and shouting for Ron to beat up Malfoy. 

Harry walked over to Diana, handing her a bottle of fire-whiskey. Diana accepted the bottle, popped it open and took a sip. There was a burn in her throat but she payed no attention to it, seeing as she’s had many fire-whiskeys before.

And that’s how the rest of their night continued. They sat around the living room, catching up with one another, drinking heavily, and laughing until tears formed and their stomachs burned.

The entire time, Draco pierced holes into Adrians head as he watched him and Diana get quite touchy. He had his face buried in the crook of her neck and his hand placed on her waist. Diana’s fingers were buried in Adrians spiky hair and her other hand was gripping his arm.

Suddenly, the two pulled away from each other.

“Well, I think I’m gonna get going.” Diana announced, standing up and grabbing her bag. Everyone groaned in response, Draco kept his glare on her. He knew where this was going.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be off as well.” Adrian said, standing up. Draco scoffed under his breath. He knew it. He fucking knew it.

“Are you two leaving together?” Cedric asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What? No, no, I’m just tired.” Diana lied. 

“I’ve actually got work tomorrow, don’t want to falling asleep on my desk while doing loads of paper work.” Adrian explained. Technically, he wasn’t lying. He did have a shift to work tomorrow and he did need to sleep, but this was a really good chance for him to finally hook up with Diana. He wasn’t going to pass up on this opportunity.

Draco gulped roughly with every sip he took of his fire-whiskey. He glared at the two, angrily. That should be him, he thought. He should’ve been the one with his face buried in the crook of Diana’s neck. He should’ve been the one lying to their friends. He should’ve been the one taking her back to her flat and pounding into her until she fell asleep. He should’ve been the one leaving with her. 

Him, him, him, him, him.

The group of friends didn’t want to say anything and said their goodbyes to the two before they left, except for Draco of course.

Once everyone was positive the two were gone, they all groaned and shouted at Draco.

“C’mon Malfoy, we did this for you to make a move on her and now look what happened, she’s getting banged by one of your best friends!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Yeah mate, what the hell happened.” Cedric said.

“He pussied out, is what happened.” Theo responded to Cedric, pushing Draco’s head.

Draco rolled his eyes at everyone. “Okay maybe if you lot actually payed attention to the two of them, they were practically about to have sex on that couch right about then! What was I supposed to do? Just scoop her up and take her upstairs?”

There was a few seconds of silence.

“Yes!” They all responded. Draco lifted his hands in the air in defeat.

“Look guys, I understand where he’s coming from. That’s practically home wrecking, who’d wanna do that?” Hermione defended.

“Yes, thank you, Granger!” He thanked the girl. Hermione nodded her head in response.

“Oh blah blah, all I know is that if you two aren’t together after this month, I swear on everything, I will tell her myself.” Ginny said.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh first fanfic on ao3... kinda nervous


End file.
